Faith, Hope, Miracles
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: A collection of one shots. AU 2013. Basically, its what I wish was playing out on GH right now. Multiple characters and couples to be featured. The 4th one shot is up - BEST SLEEP OF MY LIFE: Sam's not scared to fall asleep anymore.
1. The Baby Shower

_**An emsemble-ish one shot with a focus on Jason/Sam and Sonny/Brenda. Happy reading. The next one shot is written already and will be up soon.**_

**The Baby Shower**

Maxie walked, or more like toddled, into the penthouse. "Out of my way, people, cake coming through!" She called out in a demanding voice.

Sam, who had been stacking plates on the table, immediately stopped what she was doing and moved over to Maxie. "Maxie, let me help you with that."

"Gladly. I don't know why I had to be the one to tote it across town. If it had gotten on my new Vera Wang outfit, I would have cut a bitch!" Maxie said as she passed the partially open pink box to Sam. Sam looked in at the cake.

"It's perfect. Brenda's going to love it." Sam turned away and headed back to the table. She set the cake in a place of honor in the center of the decorations. She looked at it for a moment and then turned it so that it was facing the door. Then she moved it back into its original place. She bit her lip. "Does it look okay here?"

"It looks perfect," Maxie said. "You said so yourself."

"I know but I mean, is it positioned to give full-effect?"

"Sam, I never knew you to be so freaking OCD so please don't start acting that way now. It's just a baby shower."

"I want everything to be perfect."

"I don't even know why she's even getting a baby shower, to be honest. She has a kid already who's what like – ten?"

"Six but who's counting?" Sam went back to rearranging the cake until Maxie grabbed her hands.

"Stop it. You're making me nervous and I don't like that feeling."

"Sorry. It's just Robin … She would have made it –" Sam broke off. "Never mind."

Maxie nodded, looking somber now. "You're right. If Robin were here, she would have made everything completely perfect."

"She had a real knack for that," Sam said. "I shouldn't have mentioned her though."

"It's alright. She's been gone over a year now…" Maxie handed her purse to Sam. "Anyway, I'll help within reason. I won't do anything that could potentially endanger this dress though." She smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in her red silk number. She looked more fit for a sultry nightclub act than a baby shower but well, that was Maxie.

"I think it's about ready," Sam said. "The caterers already dropped off the food. The cake is here, thanks to you. I can finish setting out the silverware. All we need now is guests. Where is everyone?"

Maxie looked at her delicate silver wristwatch. It had been a Christmas gift from her normally stingy boss. She had been utterly shocked when she received it. Connie Falconeri was not exactly the nicest person on the planet. Neither had her alter, Kate, been. In fact, Kate had been the epitome of cold, stiff and distant…

"It's not even close to noon yet. We've got some time. What do you say we break out the bubbly?"

"We can't start without the guest of honor."

"She's pregnant, Sam. She can't drink anyway." Maxie then promptly walked into the kitchen and began rooting around for the champagne.

Sam sighed and looked up as her husband came down the staircase. She smiled as his eyes moved to her, studying her appreciatively in her black cocktail dress. She didn't dress up very often but she sure appreciated the looks she got from her man when she did.

Jason moved over to her and pulled her into his arms. He gave her a soft yet somehow also urgent kiss and Sam moved her lips against his. Until they heard a screech behind them. "Eww. Yuck. Take it upstairs, you two."

Sam and Jason sighed and moved apart. "Maxie," Jason grumbled.

"Jason," Maxie said back. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" She waved her hand towards the door. Jason rolled his eyes.

Sam smirked. "You two play nice. Seriously."

"I just came down to grab some toys for Danny. I'm taking him to the park while this … thing is going on," Jason explained; though not to Maxie, to Sam.

"I really appreciate this," Sam said. "Besides, our son loves bonding with his father."

Jason nodded and looking at him, she knew he loved it too even if he didn't actually say so. "I packed a diaper bag already," Sam said. "It's hanging in the closet. It's got everything he could want, including his favorite carry-on of all – Cheerios."

Jason nodded. "Thanks." He touched her arm softly and then headed back upstairs to retrieve their son.

XoXoXo

Brenda, meanwhile, was at her and Sonny's place scurrying around putting last minute touches on her outfit. She was wearing a flowy midnight blue dress that looked amazing on her, even if she didn't think so. In fact, at seven and a half months she was pretty sure she looked like a tank. No matter how much Sonny tried to convince her otherwise, she didn't believe it. It was nice to hear compliments from him though.

"You ready to go?" Sonny asked as he walked into their bedroom.

"No, because I am thinking that this dress makes me look fat."

"Bren, it does not. You look amazing, just like you always do."

"No I look like a whale, Sonny, an absolute whale. Where did my model-figure go? Oh right, I let you knock me up."

Sonny smirked, the dimples appearing in his handsome face. "I had fun doing that."

Brenda smiled. "I know you did. But after she's born, I don't want to go through this again. Two kids are plenty enough for me." She grabbed her silver dangly earrings off the dresser and started to fit them in. Sonny moved behind her and slid his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her full, protruding abdomen.

She smiled as Sonny rubbed her belly gently. "You're beautiful, sweetheart. Pregnant or not. You've always been the most beautiful woman I've ever known – inside and out."

Brenda met Sonny's eyes in the mirror and she smiled. "You always say the sweetest things. Here I am about to tear your head off for knocking me up and you downplay it. Until I simply can't be mad at you anymore."

"It was the hormones talking," Sonny said and kissed the back of her neck. "Now as much as I hate to spend the day without you, don't you have a baby shower to get to?"

Brenda smiled. "Yes, I do."

"Max will drive you over."

"What will you be doing while I'm there?"

"Pining for you," Sonny teased.

"I'm serious."

"I am too."

"Okay what else will you be doing?"

"Teaching Alec to cook," Sonny replied.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"You're actually going to let a child in your super-spiffy kitchen?"

"Yeah, this one time," Sonny laughed. "He's been asking me to teach him so I thought you know, why not? I don't want him to feel left out and think the baby's getting all the attention."

Brenda turned in his arms, her stomach bumping his taut abs. "Thank you for caring about my son."

"Hey, he's a great kid. I know I wasn't always receptive to bonding with him at first but it's been a few years now and we like – no, we love – each other. He's as much my son as Dante or Morgan or Michael is."

Brenda smiled and dashed at a stray, happy tear that ran down her cheek. "It's the hormones," she explained as she gave him a hug.

XoXoXo

Two hours later, the baby shower was in full swing. The women were busy watching Brenda open baby gifts. Everyone was oohing and ahhing over the booties, the blankets, the outfits. They all agreed that any daughter of Brenda's had to be the best dressed baby around and each of them had tried to out-do the other on what they bought for the baby.

Brenda unwrapped a beautiful pink, frilly baby dress and the oohing and ahhing began anew. She read off the card. It was from Starr Manning. Starr was new in town but she and her fiancée and their daughter fit right in. Cole had befriended Michael Corinthos and Kristina had befriended Starr and the rest was history. She was already a part of their lives in a big way.

"Starr, thank you. It's gorgeous. The color is amazing. So bright and perfect."

Starr smiled. "You're welcome."

As the dress was being passed around, there was suddenly a knock at the door. Sam jumped up from her perch on the edge of the sofa and ran for it. "Hello," she started to say and then her eyes widened in surprise as she saw who was standing there. Sonny, Jason, and their sons, Alec and Danny.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked. "Not that I'm not happy to see you…"

Sonny smiled. "Sorry to crash this party but Alec was getting bored at the house and wanted to come over and see his mom and I called Jason to come back here with us because there was no way I was crashing a woman thing without backup."

"A woman thing," Sam said with a smile. She then stepped back to let everyone inside. The oohs and ahhs started anew and Brenda stood, moving over to Sonny and giving him a hug as Sam lightly, very discreetly, grabbed Jason's ass. He looked at her and smiled, even blushed a bit too.

"Sonny, Alec, hey!" Brenda gushed. "I am so glad you two came." Alec reached up and gave his mom a hug and she pecked Sonny on the cheek. "You're just in time for pictures."

Maxie walked out of the kitchen with another glass of champagne and immediately squawked, "What are they doing here?"

"Maxie –" Lulu said.

"I don't believe they were invited," Maxie said. "The babies can stay. The grown … dudes have to go."

"So bossy," Lulu said but she was smiling.

"Well it's my home, Maxie, and I say we're staying," Jason said evenly. He looked at Sam and passed her their son who immediately grabbed for one of Sam's hoop earrings. "This isn't exactly my idea of fun though," he admitted in a quiet voice.

"If God intended men to be at baby showers, they would be the ones having said babies," Maxie snarked. No one knew why she was in such a mood but she was. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she and Matt had broken up – again. And it was his choice – again.

Everyone looked at her and she shrugged. "Well, it's not my party."

Everyone sighed with relief. She wasn't going to throw more of a fit. Thank god.

XoXoXo

The party started to wind down at around seven p.m. when Danny had fallen asleep on Sam's shoulder and all the mothers there were reminded of their own kids waiting for them. There was a lot of talking and laughter as people gathered up their party favors and headed out.

Brenda and Sonny, along with Alec, were the last ones there. Brenda wanted to help clean up but no one was having it. Sam started to pick up when Sonny and Jason intercepted her as well. "We'll do it," Sonny said and Jason nodded in silent agreement.

"You guys –"

"Let them do it, Sam," Brenda said. "You've done so much already. Besides its good for men to do the household stuff once in a while." She smirked at Sonny and Jason before they headed into the kitchen.

Brenda slipped down onto the sofa and Sam sat beside her. "You got some great stuff," Sam said as she surveyed the living room which was crowded with gifts.

"I did," Brenda agreed. "The silver baby rattle you picked out … Its perfection."

"I am glad you like it."

"Plus the booties, the onesies, and the shirt that says 'Daddy's Girl'… Sonny's going to love that one." Brenda smiled as she massaged her belly. "You really went above and beyond today, Sam, and I can't thank you enough."

Sam nodded. "I am glad you think it went okay. I was pretty nervous. I've never really hosted a party like this before."

"Well you have a knack for it. Everyone had a really great time."

"I wanted it to be special, you know. I'm not Robin though. She would have made it uberspecial."

"You're not Robin, no, but you're Sam and I appreciate that. And for the record, you did make it 'uberspecial'."

"I was nervous. I wanted it to be perfect."

"It was and you don't have to try to impress me, Sam. I am already impressed enough. I am very grateful for what you did today."

"Well you're like a sister to Jason, even if he won't admit it…"

Brenda smirked. "He is like a brother to me too but I'll never admit that either." She reached out and touched Sam's hand briefly. "But I wish we could be friends, Sam, and not because of Sonny or Jason but because we want to be."

Sam smiled. "I'd like that very much." There was a time she had been very intimidated by Brenda but that feeling was beginning to ebb a bit. Brenda was as real as they came.

Brenda gave her a quick hug and squeezed her hand again. "I'd like that too. Very much."

XoXoXo

Sam and Jason showed the Corinthos family out and then went upstairs to put a snoring Danny into his bed. They watched him slumber as they stood together in the doorway, fingers threaded.

"He's precious," Sam said.

"He's great," Jason agreed.

"I'd really like –" Sam broke off. "Never mind."

"No, what?"

Sam looked up into Jason's impossibly blue eyes. "It's silly…"

"Nothing you have to say is silly. I want to know what you're thinking."

"I am thinking … I want to give Danny a little brother or sister. But that's dumb. I mean he's barely a year old and –"

Jason reached out and brushed her hair away from her eyes. "I'd actually like that too."

Sam smiled. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Should we try?"

"I think so. We can start uh… trying tonight," Jason said as he leaned down and kissed her.

Sam giggled and wrapped her whole body around his. "No time like the present," she said. He picked her up then and carried her down the hall to their bedroom.

XoXoXo

Alec was sleep across from them and Brenda was tucked against Sonny's side as they sat in the backseat of the limo. Sonny reached over and touched her cheek. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Brenda smiled lazily. "It's going to cost you a lot more than that. Inflation and all."

Sonny dimpled. "Okay all I've got, it's yours."

"It's enough that you're here," Brenda said. She reached for his hand and covered her belly with it. "I was just thinking how lucky we are. We almost lost everything so many times… And now we have it all… I never want to forget this moment."

"Its only gunna get better, baby," he said. "I'm not ever leaving you again."

"Good," Brenda said. Just then she felt swift movements inside of her belly. "She's kicking!" Brenda laughed.

Sonny nodded. "I can feel her!" He smiled. "She's going to be a soccer player."

"No, a ballerina. Definitely a ballerina." Brenda rubbed her belly. Her voice softened and happy tears clouded her vision. "Hey baby girl, you'll be here soon. And guess what? We can't wait!"


	2. Desperate (Connie,Coleman)

_**This is a Connie/Coleman one shot. I always liked the idea of Kate and Coleman so I thought you know, this could be a fun and interesting experiment. I am not sure if anyone will read it or like it but here you go lol**_

**Desperate**

She swoops into the bar like she owns it. Right away, Coleman knows he's in for it. She's got fire in those big eyes of hers. Eyes that are either olive green or light brown. He never can decide and a guy like him, well, one wouldn't expect him to try to contemplate something like that. But there was always something about Kate that intrigued him. Her alter Connie is just as intriguing. But he's not stupid enough to forget how the last time they interacted she told him he was way below her, and she'd never go there again.

But he will try not to hold a grudge.

"What do you want?" He asks in his low, gravelly voice.

"A dirty martini," Connie replies. "No, no. How about some vodka shots instead? Maybe with some bourbon or rum mixed in to give it some extra flavor?"

Those are the drink choices of the desperate, the hurt, the angry. The way her eyes are flashing he knows she's all of the above.

"What's got you all fired up?" Coleman asks, keeping his voice conversational.

"Am I paying you to ask questions?" Connie asks. Like he's one of her grunts, one of her mistreated employees.

"You haven't paid me nothing yet."

She holds up a finger and then waggles in it in his face. Her nails are longer and pointier than they were when she was just Kate. Connie is on a whole 'nother level of fierce.

"Give me a second," she snaps. She then opens her clutch purse and withdraws her leather wallet. She shakes out all of its contents. "Take it all. Just give me something to drink."

"Con-"

"Don't 'Con' me. Just pour!"

He shakes his head and starts pouring vodka shots. He isn't going to give her everything she asked for. Despite her piss-poor attitude, he doesn't want to poison her. That would be bad for business and bad for … him, in some way. He ain't a very deep guy but he would kind of miss her and her bitchy attitude. Though she hasn't come around here in ages, though she treats him like gum on her fancy shoes, he would actually miss her.

He shoves two shots across the bar, fully expecting her to demand more but she just takes them and starts downing them as he watches. She wipes her mouth after gulping down the second one, glaring at him. "What?"

"A woman only drinks like that for one reason."

"Oh really? Are you my psychiatrist now?"

He leans on the counter. "I've run this bar for years. I know when a woman is upset about a man. What did Sonny do now?"

Connie sniffs. "Why do you assume it was Sonny? We haven't been together in years. The thing with Kate he had in '07 doesn't count either because it wasn't me."

"You always get that look in your eye when it comes to Sonny. He makes you crazy."

"I resent that," she says and slaps the shot glass down on the bar. "Refill."

He rolls his eyes and decides to give her two more. But just two. She don't need any more piss or vinegar in her system.

"So," he says, "what happened with Sonny?"

Connie glares at him as she takes his proffered shot glass into her tiny hand. Her fingers tremble a bit and then she downs the drink in one gulp. She slams it down again. "Sonny and I … Nothing happened with us."

"That's the problem."

"He's in love with that bitch Brenda, god knows why," Connie grumbles as she idly traces the lip of the glass with her pinky finger. "No matter how much I try to convince him we deserve another chance, he resists. And now tonight my sources tell me that Brenda is at the hospital giving birth to their little mob princess."

"Your sources?"

"I'm a newswoman. I make it my business to know."

"Uh huh…"

"Shut up and just pour some more, k? That's your job and if you won't do it, I'll find someone who will."

"I think I should cut you off. You've had enough already."

"Pour," Connie says. "Or kiss my business goodbye."

He sighs and acquiesces to pouring her just two more shots. She downs them like before and asks for a bottle of beer next. He says no, she throws a fit, and starts to get to her feet but she is weaving on her impossibly high heels. He moves out from the behind the bar and slips an arm around her trim waist as she is about to hit the floor.

"Fuck," she moans. "I used to drink a lot more than this. I mean, when I was sixteen I would snitch the communion wine and me and Apollinia Vincenzo would get wasted."

"That was years ago," Coleman said. "You lost your stomach for it."

"I blame it on Kate," Connie grumbles. "She stole away everything that made me Connie. She robbed me."

"I thought the whole deal was that she was protecting you."

"Potato, po-ta-toe," Connie murmurs. She seems to take note of Coleman's arm still around her waist. "Don't try anything."

"You know I'm too much of a gentleman for that," he quips.

"Oh yeah. You and that handlebar mustache and porny seventies … thing… You got going on…"

Coleman smirks. "I am calling you a cab."

"No, don't. I'll just stay here … with you," she says and leans in and presses her lips to his cheek.

He growls. She purrs. "You like that?"

"Connie –"

She moves her lips across his cheek in a jagged line. They come to stop on his lips for a moment and then they are kissing. It feels damn good. This girl always did something to him. But he quickly pushes her away.

"Hey!" she snaps.

"You're drunk."

"And you're an idiot."

Coleman sighs. "I am putting you in a cab right now."

"You don't want me?"

"You're drunk."

"I think we established that already. Answer the question."

"It doesn't matter. Now sit your ass down on that stool and don't move while I call a taxi to come pick you up."

Connie glares at him but sits down. He thinks she will behave until he walks behind the bar and then she rips the phone from his hand. "Why don't you want me?"

"What – you're insane!"

"So that's the reason then. Cause I'm insane. That's why you don't want me. That's why Sonny –"

"You're drunk, Con. You're not even going to remember this conversation in the morning."

"I think I need you, Coleman."

"I think you need to get sober."

"I don't want to be alone no more. I thought I wanted that but –" She glares at him. "You want me. Just admit it."

He says nothing. He doesn't trust himself to.

"You're a creep," she says darkly. "Here I am throwing myself at your pathetic ass and you reject me."

"I am gunna pretend all those insults are the booze talkin'."

"This is your last chance, Ratcliffe. Take it or leave it."

"You're going home. Whether I have to carry you there or not."

"Why are you being like this?" She asks, pounding her fists on the bar top.

He just shrugs. "You don't want me, Con, you want Sonny. You always have."

"Don't tell me what I want," Connie says. She then sighs and her eyes drop to her lap. "Am I ever going to get over this?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"I loved him. I gave him everything but the day I ran away, the day I became Kate, we were no more. I fooled myself. Besides, ever since he met that Brenda woman, it's been her. He's had lots and lots of lovers but it's always her, her, her."

"You can't help who you want."

"Do you want me?"

"Connie –"

"Stop being an ass. Just answer the question."

"Hey, I'm a red-blooded man. Of course, I would hop all over that if I thought that's what you really wanted. But I ain't about to be tossed aside again."

Connie nods. "For what it's worth, I am sorry that I led you on. Made you think… Whatever I made you think. I ain't good for no body."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. I can't even get the local bartender to take me to bed."

He rolls his eyes. "Look, I am calling a cab or you're going to crash upstairs. Either way, you need to get out of here."

Connie smirks. "You don't trust yourself around me. You want me."

"Woman, you are impossible."

"I know." She looks sad at that admission and he sighs.

"Look go upstairs and sleep it off. Come morning, you won't even remember this happened and it will be for the best." He pulls a key off the hook. "Room B. Think you can make it there yourself?"

Connie nods. "Yeah…" She then grabs her purse and tosses everything inside of it before taking the key from his hand. She then starts for the stairs. He watches, ready to help her if she stumbles again, but she doesn't. A little part of him is disappointed. She don't need him. She never did.

She reaches the base of the stairs and then turns around and looks at him. "For what it's worth … You're a surprisingly decent guy."

Coleman smiles and says nothing. She probably won't remember she said that in the morning but he will. He definitely will.


	3. What's In a Name? (Brenda,Sonny)

**This is a SnB and baby one shot. I thought it worked better with just the three of them and no one else. Anyway, I named the sweet infant after a certain friend of mine. Which one though? hehe Happy reading!**

**I also want to take a quick moment to thank **Walkingmiracle** and **Lady Isadorra** for the reviews thus far. It's much appreciated and yes, Lady I., Connie and Coleman will definitely end up getting a real chance to be together.**

**What's in a Name?**

"I can't take much more of this," Brenda declared as a tear ran down her cheek.

"The contractions aren't stopping?" Sonny asked. "Dr. Lee gave you that spinal thing though. I thought-"

Brenda shook her head. "No, it's not the pain that's getting to me. It's the waiting. It's been what – twenty-two hours - since we got here and she hasn't forced her way out yet?"

"She's like her mother – she wants to make a dramatic entrance."

"Sonny …"

Sonny squeezed Brenda's tiny hand which was enveloped in his larger one, as it had been for hours now. With his free hand, he brushed away her tears. "I know waiting to see our girl is not fun but when we see her – when we look into her eyes and see she's okay – then it will be worth it, right?"

"Easy for you to say. You don't have a watermelon in your gut," Brenda muttered. Another tear ran down her cheek and she dashed it away. "Sorry. Everything is just getting to me. I'm worried."

"Why are you worried? Dr. Lee said –"

"I know what she said. I know our girl is healthy... But Alec… I was cheated out of years with him and if something were to happen to her too, I'd never get over it."

Sonny leaned over and pressed his lips to her damp cheek. "Nothing's going to happen. Alec … That situation was so different but I swear, if I could kill those who were responsible – again – I absolutely would… Alec is with you now though, Bren, and he's so happy to have you as his mom. And this baby is going to love you just as much."

Brenda nodded. "You're right, you're right," she said. Though she didn't sound so sure. It would take actually seeing and holding her daughter, feeding her too, for it to feel real, for her to stop worrying even for a second.

"It's okay to be scared," Sonny said. "You don't ever have to put on a show for me."

"I know," Brenda said. "I just want her here. She's almost two weeks overdue. Something really could go wrong…" She shook her head. "Never mind. It's fine. Everything is fine."

XoXoXo

Dr. Lee came to check on Brenda every fifteen minutes, only to report that she wasn't fully dilated yet. Brenda was getting frustrated, as was Sonny, on her behalf. But Kelly kept saying they couldn't rush perfection. _"And when your baby girl is born, it will be a perfect moment. It will have been worth the wait," _the doctor promised.

Sonny stayed at Brenda's side the whole time, alternately feeding her ice chips and rubbing her back. He kept encouraging her to try to sleep but she couldn't do it.

When Dr. Lee checked in at quarter after three in the morning, she examined Brenda and finally pronounced her ready to deliver. Brenda was thrilled. Sonny was too, though he also felt a little anxiety even if he wouldn't say so. He truly believed that this was the last child he was ever going to have and wanted everything to go okay.

Dr. Lee and two nurses crowded around Brenda and Kelly gently parted her legs, resting them in stirrups. "Now, Brenda, I want you to give me a really big push. The epidural numbed you a lot so you need to do a little extra work to get her moving."

Brenda nodded and looked at Sonny. "This is it, Daddy."

Sonny nodded. He then got beside her and they prepared for the birth of their little one.

XoXoXo

The actual delivery went easier than anyone had anticipated and before long, Sonny was sniping the umbilical cord. Then a beautiful little baby girl was placed in his arms. His eyes sheened with tears as he carried her over to Brenda. She was the carbon copy of her mom – gorgeous beyond words – but she also had little indents in her cheeks that told them that she had inherited her father's trademark, heartbreakingly perfect dimples.

The little girl was yawning as Sonny placed her in Brenda's arms. Brenda was sans makeup and sweaty and her hair was damp but she had honestly never looked more beautiful to Sonny. "God, Sonny, she's… There are no words. She's so precious," Brenda murmured as new tears gathered in her dark eyes.

"She takes after her mom, what do you expect?" Sonny asked, dropping into the chair beside Brenda's bed. He reached out and stroked the girl's little hand and immediately her fingers were curling around Sonny's own digits.

Brenda laughed. "She is such a daddy's girl already."

Sonny loved the feeling of his daughter holding his hand that way. He looked at Brenda. "You were amazing just now. Fearless."

Brenda smiled as she stroked their daughter's olive cheek. "Thanks but you helped keep me calm."

"We make a good team."

"Yes, yes we do." Brenda sought Sonny's lips in a soft kiss. They then turned back to look at the baby with a head full of jet black hair.

"She has so much hair, Sonny."

"She got that from you. I was a bald baby."

Brenda chuckled. "I know. I saw the pictures." She looked at the little girl again. "So what are we going to call her? I mean, I know we discussed names but we never actually decided on one."

"Well we will let her decide," Sonny said.

"And just how will we do that?"

Sonny withdrew a notepad from the pocket of his suit jacket. "I wrote down all the names we talked about when we discovered we were having a girl. I think I'll just read them off and see what she responds to."

"I wish my parents would have tried that. I wouldn't have picked the name Brenda for myself."

"I like Brenda. Actually, I love Brenda," Sonny teased. He then turned the page. "Okay, baby girl, let's start with the A's. Ambyr with a 'Y'." Sonny paused to look at the baby. Her eyes had drifted closed. "Okay that's definitely not the one."

"She's probably just tired. It's been a long night for all of us."

Sonny nodded. "Yes it has. We can name her later. Better yet, we'll let her name herself."

"When she's what – five?"

"No, but she'll let us know the perfect name when she's ready," Sonny said. "For now, you two get some sleep while I pass out some Cubans to everyone in the waiting room."

Brenda smiled sleepily. "Okay." She kissed the baby on the cheek and then Sonny lifted his little girl out of Brenda's arms and placed her in the basinet beside by the bed. He covered the little one with a pink blanket and then watched her for a moment. He turned back to Brenda then. She was asleep already. He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently before slipping out the door.

XoXoXo

The next afternoon, Brenda was sitting in her hospital bed watching a soap opera on the big TV anchored above her bed. Little Girl Corinthos rested in her lap. Sonny had slipped out to make some phone calls. When he came back in, the show was almost over. He smirked when he saw Brenda's eyes riveted to the television set.

"A soap opera? Really?" He said with a chuckle.

"'Moments in Our Lives' happens to be the best show on television."

"If you say so…" Sonny moved over to the bed. "How's our girl?"

"Perfect. But still nameless. We may have to just give her one."

"Be patient." Sonny smiled at his wife as the credits began to roll up the screen. "Can I turn this drivel off now?"

"Hey, it's not drivel!" Brenda protested but she was grinning too. "But yeah, go ahead. My favorite character Brandy wasn't even on today's episode."

"Hey, Bren?"

"Yes?"

"Our little girl's eyes just shot open when you said 'Brandy'."

Brenda looked at the baby in her lap. The infant was cooing now. "Ohmigosh… Brandy… Do you like that name? Do you want your name to be Brandy?"

The baby just blinked twice at her parents and they laughed. "I think she likes it. Brandy Corinthos," Brenda said. "It actually has a really certain ring to it."

"It does," Sonny agreed. He gently scooped the baby into his arms. "Brandy, welcome to the world, sweetheart."

The baby just stared at him with bright eyes and what he was sure was the hint of a smile. "Brandy," Sonny murmured. He looked at Brenda. "But you know what that means."

"Yes. She still needs a middle name."

"Exactly."

"Well her namesake on 'Moments in Our Lives' has the middle name 'Nightingale'…"

Sonny shook his head. "No baby of mine is getting that for a middle name."

"But Sonny, she likes that too," Brenda said, pointing to their daughter who was watching her father with interest.

"Brandy Nightingale Corinthos … Well I'll be damned," Sonny said. "She _does_ like it."

"Hey, watch the language," Brenda chastised her husband but she laughed. She leaned over and kissed their daughter's forehead. "Welcome to the world, Brandy Nightingale Corinthos. We're so glad you're here."


	4. Best Sleep of My Life (Sam,Jason)

_**A Jasam one shot. Hope you all like it! I am thinking a Quiz one shot is in order next.**_

**Best Sleep of My Life**

She craved a warm cup of coffee to wrap her icy fingers around. Despite the stifling heat of a New York summer, she felt very chilled inside. But since she couldn't even make coffee without burning it, she settled for cuddling under a thick cable-knit blanket and rubbing her hands together until they felt somewhat numb. She then turned on her side and curled into a fetal position. She didn't intend to sleep, she didn't think it was possible after the last nightmare she'd had, but she fell asleep somehow and she was immediately back on those docks, pulling on a wetsuit and diving into the freezing water. She can almost feel the iciness zipping through her suit but she swims on, swims as far and fast as she can. She feels the grainy sand between her fingers as she hits the bottom of the harbor. She sees through the murky haze to where his figurine lays abandoned. She feels the utter despair as she is forced to kick back to the surface. She feels the cold air burning her lungs as she breaks the surface. She sees the looks in everyone's eyes. Their expressions say _"give up, give up, he's not coming back. You have to accept it."_

"No! Noooo!" She cries out and the sounds of her own screams awaken her. She bolts upright just as the front door bangs open and Jason comes running inside.

"Sam, what's wrong?" He asks and she immediately hurtles off the sofa and hops into his arms, clinging to him so tightly, as his arms wind around her tiny waist. She can't breathe for a moment, can't answer. The sheer emotion she is feeling right then overwhelms her. Tears run down her face as she buries her face in the fabric of his tee-shirt.

"Sam?" he asked again. "Talk to me." He reaches out and tilts her chin upwards. Sympathetic blue eyes meet wet brown ones.

"I dreamt it again… I dreamt you died."

He lightly dabs at her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "I'm here, Sam. I'm not going anywhere. The only reason I am late getting home …"

"I know. Brenda was in labor. Was the baby finally born?" She thinks if she changes the subject, she doesn't have to think about the fears and doubts that are eating her alive. A big part of her died the night Jason went missing and she is afraid to trust in anything or anyone, anymore.

"Not yet," Jason replies. "I thought about staying for the 'big event' but I wanted to see you and Danny way more."

"He's asleep. Before I came down here, I sat with him for like an hour. Just watching him sleep, being so thankful he came home to us. Sometimes it scares me… Thinking about how much we almost lost… And I hate being scared. That's not the way I'm wired."

Jason strokes her cheek gently. "It's okay to be scared, Sam. You're human. Everyone gets scared. Even me," he says with a thin, sheepish smile. "Thinking how many times I almost lost you. Thinking that our son was gone forever … Thinking I might never see you again after I was shot by Faison … It all freaked me out."

Sam sighs and dabs at her moist cheeks. "I don't know how to stop being scared. The seven days you were missing after being shot … They were the longest seven days of my life. I guess sometimes that fucks with my mind. I didn't sleep a lot then but when I did, I remember waking up and reaching for you and you weren't there. You weren't there, Jason, and my heart broke every single time. For a moment, tonight I was back there. Even if it's stupid, I was paralyzed."

Jason reaches out and tucks a strand of her jet black hair behind her ear. She loves the feeling of his touch. It helps drag her back to the present. It helps her to know that he's really here and this is not just a dream – him holding her. It's real. They are real. They have everything. If only she can let go of the fear that everything is going to fall apart again.

"I am not leaving you, Sam. When I said I'd always come back to you, I meant it. I am so sorry you went through hell thinking the worst. But you were also the one person who refused to give up on me. Because of you, I was found and got the help I needed. That means everything to me."

"You mean everything to me, Jason. You and Danny. You're everything to me."

"We've been through the worst, Sam. I feel like we're really on the other side now. You just have to trust in that. But if you can't right now, I understand that too. Maybe you should talk to someone. I don't know the right things to say…"

"You sell yourself short," Sam said. "You can heal me like no one else."

"You were never broken, Sam. Never."

"That is such a beautiful thing to say," Sam whispers hoarsely.

"It's true."

Sam smiles. "Thank you. Thank you for loving me better than anyone else ever has."

"You did the same for me," Jason said. He traces the line of her left cheek. "You look exhausted. Why don't you get some rest and –"

"No. I don't need –"

"You do need sleep," he says. "I'll stay with you, okay? The whole night. And when you wake up in the morning, you'll see I'm still there. You'll see I am not going anywhere."

Sam nods in agreement. He's right. She _is_ exhausted and she does need rest. The nightmares might not be quite so frightening if Jason is right beside her in the bed, holding her tight. "I don't think I can make it upstairs though," she says honestly.

"I'll carry you," Jason says and before she can protest, he is picking her up and lightly pressing her petite body to his hard chest. She relaxes into his embrace as he moves upstairs with her in his arms. By the time he gently settles her down on the bed, her eyelids are sagging. She rolls onto her side and feels Jason climb into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her waist, spooning their bodies. She leans back into him and then falls asleep.

She sleeps deeply and for the first time in a very long time, the nightmares don't come. She feels Jason there, even in her subconscious.

It's the best sleep she's had in what seems like forever…


End file.
